


Spider-Man Kiss

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Spider-Man Kiss, kiss upsidedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You tell Tom about your childhood fantasy to kiss someone upside down and later he has a surprise for you.





	Spider-Man Kiss

Ever since you were a child you have always loved Spider-Man. You had all the movies growing up and your favourite childhood tv-series was the Spider-Man cartoon from 1994-1998. When all the other children were playing house you ran around imagining you could shoot webs from your wrist. You also used to have a Spider-Man suit that you loved and always wore to fancy dress parties.

Now being the fanatic that you are, you have always wanted to do the upside down kiss from the first Spider-Man movie. You cannot count on two hands how many times you have imagined doing it but you have never had a serious relationship that you felt comfortable enough in to ask if they would do it with you, until recently.

You have been with your current boyfriend Tom Holland for almost a year. You met a year ago at your friend’s party. She had invited Harrison who she knew and he brought Tom along with him. As soon as Tom walked in you knew you had to get to know him, there was just something about him that made you feel drawn to him. Luckily for you he asked you out a few days later after getting your number at the party and you are now very happy together.

Tom was recently cast as the new Spider-Man, which you just could not believe because that means you are basically dating Spider-Man and that is just a dream come true. You are currently visiting Tom on set for the new Spider-Man: Homecoming and you have decided to tell him about your fantasy of kissing upside down.

You are sat on the sofa in Tom’s trailer, waiting for him to get back from set so you could finally tell him what has been on your mind for a while. You feel a bit nervous of how he will react but he has already done the upside down kiss once with his ex so it cannot be that bad, can it?

Tom finally arrives back to the trailer and you stand up when he opens the door. He looks at you in surprise, not expecting you to be standing there, waiting for him. “Hello, darling. What are you doing?” he asks as he closes the door to the trailer. “I want to tell you something,” you say, nervously fiddling with your nails. Tom takes a few steps towards you and he is now standing in front of you. “Okay,” he says calmly.

“Iwanttodotheupsidedownspidermankissthing,” you blurt out, looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Tom gives you the biggest smile before letting out a chuckle. “Okay, we can do that.” “Really? You don’t think it’s weird?” you ask anxiously. “What? No, no way, I think it’s kind of awesome,” he says before sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for you to join him. You sit down next to him and he wraps his arms around you and plants a kiss to your forehead as you sigh in relief.

You haven’t left the sofa a few hours later, now reading a book, Tom left not long after he came to the trailer to get back to set. Suddenly Harrison walks through the door. “Y/N, Tom needs to see you,” he says, out of breath from running. “Why? What happened?” you ask worriedly. Harrison shakes his head, “Just come, now.” You feel your stomach turn in worry as put your book down before walking after Tom’s best friend, out of the trailer.

You follow Harrison onto set where there is a big green screen covering a large portion of it. You look around for Tom and you turn to Harrison, a confused look on your face. “Where’s Tom?” “Here darling,” you hear Tom say behind you.

You turn around to face Tom and a surprised “Oh” leaves your lips when you see him in full Spider-Man suit, mask and all, hanging upside down from some wires. “Tom, are you okay? Why did you want to see me and why are you hanging upside down?” you ask your boyfriend who is posing like Spider-Man does when he is upside down, holding on to the fake web which is hanging from the ceiling.

“Yes I’m okay, love. I wanted to see you because… well I’m doing a scene today where I hang upside down and I asked Jon if you and I could do the Spider-Man kiss and he said yes so here we are,” Tom says. You could practically hear him smiling beneath the mask. “Are you serious?” you ask excitedly, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. “Of course,” Tom chuckles.

You turn to look at the cast and crew who are stood around you, “Won’t it be awkward with everyone in the room?” you ask your upside down boyfriend. “No don’t worry, love. I convinced Harry to take pictures and Harrison insisted on filming it so we can relive it later,” Tom laughs.

“Okay,” you say, smiling at Harrison’s idea before raising your hands to his neck. You find the edge of the fabric and you begin to slowly pull it down, over his chin and mouth, leaving it just before his nose. You grab the sides of his head before leaning forward and you close your eyes as your lips meet Tom’s.

You start to kiss him gently, getting used to the unfamiliar angle but you quickly figure out a technique. You move your lips slowly against his, tasting the mint on his tongue. You move you hands behind Tom’s head, pressing him towards you and deepening the kiss. Your tongues move against each other as you revel in the passionate kiss.

Eventually you break away from Tom’s enchanting lips, giving him a quick peck before letting out a chuckle. He gives you a smile before joining your giggles. “That was incredible,” you say, just loud enough for Tom to hear. “It really was,” Tom says with a smile.

“I love you,” you say and give him another peck on his swollen lips before carefully pulling his mask back over his chin. “I love you too,” he says, his voice muffled under the mask before he slowly starts to ascend towards the ceiling, the crew pulling on his safety wires. You see him wave and you wave back, biting on your bottom lip again.

When you turn around everyone starts to clap, surprising you and making a blush form along your cheekbones. You take a bow before laughing and walking up to Harrison and Harry who both give you a smirk. “So…? How was it?” Harrison tease. “Good,” you say, feeling your blush deepening. He looks at Harry and they chuckle. “Okay, I’m going now,” you say, squeezing past the two boys.

The smile on your lips has not disappeared when you enter the privacy of Tom’s trailer. You stand in front of the full length mirror on the wall, grinning to yourself before doing a happy dance and laughing from the happiness of living out the childhood dream.

You let yourself fall back on the sofa and let out a content sigh. Your hands reach for the book you had left on the armrest of the sofa and open up the page you were reading when Harrison interrupted you. You continue to read where you left off, the smile on you face never leaving your lips.


End file.
